It doesn't hurt
by Felicitous Fiction
Summary: Gilbert is a famous violinist. Everyone who knows him thinks hes in a happy relationship with his boyfriend Ivan. But what if things aren't what they seem? RussiaPrussia AU abuse, rape, character death, oneway!AustriaPrussia
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert Beildershmidt, a German albino, was the star violinist in the Hetalia World Orchestra. He was known best for his personality, looks and skills. The man was a rather happy-go-lucky person, always smiling, always laughing. He was a great person to just be around even with his extreme narcissism. Nothing could bring him down. Or so people thought.

Gilbert had another side to him that he didn't show. That was kept as hidden as his bruise battered skin. It was a side filled with deep depression, self hatred, and a crumbling love. There was only one person who saw this side, was the cause of this side, that person was Ivan Braginski, Gilbert's mysterious Russian boyfriend.

No one knew much about Ivan. He was rather quiet and reserved and kept to himself. The only time Gilbert's fellow orchestra members saw him was when he would sometimes pick the silverette up from practice or when he went to the performances. When they were together they looked like the happiest couple in the world.

When they were alone, well, that was an entirely different story.

* * *

Look I have a new story! I am going to be updating this every week and thats a promise I can keep because all the chapters but the last one are typed up. Also this is NOT going to be a happy story. At all.

Review please~!


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert cried out loudly as his back hit the wall. Ivan's large hands on his shoulders pushing him against it harder "Where were you!" Ivan demanded "Why were you late!"

"I, I'm sorry. The Director he, he needed to talk to me..." he explained feeling his shoulders beginning to bruise.

"I highly doubt you two just 'talked'. You slept with him didn't you, you slut! that's the only way someone like you could get into an orchestra like that." snarled the Russian, throwing his boyfriend across the room. Gilbert landed on the hard wooden floor with a loud thud, crying out in again again.

Looking over he watched the giant man stalk towards him "Nein we were dis-discussing a possible s-solo."

"How can I believe you?" He spat, lifting the younger by his soft silver hair.

Whimpering Gilbert reached up grabbing onto Ivan's hand "I, I cam home didn't I? Does it look like I've been with anyone else!"

"Well we'll just see about that. Now won't we?" the blond growled before walking to their room, dragging a struggling Gilbert behind him.

Once inside their room Ivan slammed the door shut and threw the albino on the bed, pinning him down and ripping his clothes off before Gilbert had a chance to move into a more comfortable position than he landed in.

"Your body looks clean." he said when he had stripped Gilbert completely. But of course he made no comment and ignored the wide array of scars and bruises that littered the young mans pale white skin. Those were his own personal brands, marking the silverette as his. They would ward off anybody who tried to steal his love from him. He was planning to make even more later tonight.

"I told you I haven't been with anyone else." Gilbert replied, squirming around in his boyfriends grasp until he was able to lay on his back but to his dismay his legs were still suck on either side of Ivan.

"Lets see if you feel clean." Ivan said ignoring the others comment. He slid the albino's wrists together so he could hold them with one hand and used his now free hand to undo his pants, pulling his already hard cock out.

Gilbert knew what was going to happen next but knowing wasn't consolation of preparation. He still screamed loudly when Ivan slammed into his ass, ripping him open all over again. Enjoying the tortured sound the younger man made, Ivan continued to thrust ruthlessly in and out of him, racking his body with mind numbing pain. No matter how common this sick ritual was he was still screaming and arching off the bed, trying to get his hands free from the Russian's grasp.

"Your body's such a slut for me. Its swallowing my dick whole." Ivan teased snarkily, thrusting in harder and faster "Remember, you are mine and no one else's. Don't ever think of leaving me. No one would want you even if you did."

Gilbert said nothing.

He didn't even say anything when Ivan came inside him, filling him with searing heat.

The blond kissed the albino's forehead as he pulled out, allowing the pink fluid, a mixture of blood and semen, to drip out of the young man. "I love you." he whispered, getting up and leaving the room, leaving Gilbert alone.

The terminally depressed and mentally screwed violinist curled up in the bed where he lay, covering his naked and bruised body with a blanket, wincing in pain. Slowly he reached up and pulled down a pillow and hugged it close, burying his face in it.

That night, like many others, he cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Gilbert arrived at rehearsal he as his 'normal' happy, narcissistic self, but it seemed fake, faker than usual. Everyone noticed but no one said anything. Nothing about how much paler he was, how red and swollen his eyes were or even about the fact that he was wearing a long sleeve turtle-neck shirt in the middle of the summer.

They never did say anything.

Not like he would listen if they did. He was far too stubborn to let anyone help him.

Gilbert winced ever so slightly when he sat down waiting for rehearsal to begin. He pulled out his violin and began to tune it. When it was ready he started to play.

The albino played a slow, sad song that could brig tears to anyone from the beauty and pure sincerity of it.

He continued to play, not noticing when the conductor walked in and stopped at the doorway.

Roderich watched and listened intently as the albino played. He loved listening to his smooth sound, watching his lithe fingers dance across the string to the music they created. He would be lying if he said he didn't favor Gilbert over the rest of the orchestra.

Gilbert was one of the most musically talented people he had ever met, besides himself. Not that he would ever tell the man that. He doubted he would really believe him if he did. Because unlike most he was smart enough to put two and two together.

He knew Gilbert was being abused, he didn't know to what extent, but he still knew. In fact what he had discussed with the albino last night wasn't about a solo at all. He had kept Gilbert after to ask him about the abuse.

It had taken over half an hour for Roderich to get the man to drop the act. That was when he saw the true side of Gilbert.

The Austrian had sat, silent, listening to the trembling albino sob, confessing everything.

Hearing it broke his heart. He wanted to comfort the German,but he didn't know how. He was too afraid of Ivan, of what Ivan would do, if he so much as laid a hand on Gilbert.

"...To stare." Gilberts voice, slightly raspy, interrupted his thought process.

"What?" Roderich blinked, finally walking over.

"I said it's rude to stare."

"I wasn't staring." those swollen blood red eyes gave him a skeptical look "I was listening to the music."

"I stopped playing a few minutes ago."

"I was contemplating the music."

"Then why did you look troubled?"

"You missed a note."

"Nein. I did not." the face Gilbert made was so cute and childish it almost Roderich laugh.

"Your right. You didn't. You played as perfect as usual."

A light blush dusted the silverette's deathly pale skin and he looked down at his music "Damn right I did."

the brunett opened his mouth to say something but closed it when the other orchestra members started to file in. With a silent sigh he took his place at the front of the room and started rehearsal.


	4. Chapter 4

When practice was over Roderich told Gilbert that he would like to 'further discuss the solo' with him. Gilbert understood completely what he meant and waited as everyone left, congratulating him for getting another solo.

Once everyone had left and it was just the two of them, the Austrian walked over to the other man and stared at him sadly.

"What did he do to you?"

"I don't know what your talking about..." the albino muttered.

"Gilbert tell me what he did."

"I said I don't know what your talking about!" he snapped, putting his things away and standing "I have to go. I can't be late. Ivan's waiting for me."

"Waiting to kill you." the Austrian said, voice foreboding.

"You don't know that! He, he loves me!" he didn't sound as sure as he had meant to. Realizing this Gilbert began to storm towards the door. Halfway there he was stopped when one of Roderich's arms wrapped around his waist, the other pulling the neck part of his shirt down "What do you think your doing! Let me go!"

"Nein. Not until you tell me how you got this." he pulled the neck part down as far as it would go, showing off the hand shaped bruises that made a purple, blue and yellow necklace across his throat.

Gilbert was silent, no longer struggling to get free.

"Tell me! He did this to you didn't he? Cause I sure as hell know you didn't do it to yourself."

Gilbert nodded slowly.

"Why?"

"I was late."

"That's not right Gilbert. How can let him get away with that?"

"He loves me..."

"No he doesn't! that's not love."

"It's the only thing I know..." the albinos voice was shaky and barely louder than a whisper. The sound of it and the meaning behind it ripped roderich to pieces. It was so saddening, so heart-breaking, it filled hi with the want to take the man away from Ivan no matter what it took. To teach him what love really was.

"Gilbert I..." he began unsure of what he wanted to say.

"I really need to go, Roderich." said Gilbert softly as he managed to pull away, continuing on his way to the door. He was almost there when the Austrian stopped him once again.

"I, can not keep this a secret."

"But! But you have to Roddy! Bitte do it for me." he pleaded in return.

"I'm not going to do something that could get you killed! I have to report your abuse."

"No don't please don't. You can't tell anyone. I-if he finds out I told you anything I'll be in so much trouble."

"That's why I have to tell. Don't you understand?"

"No I don't understand. Why do you even care about what happens to me! Is it because I'm 'the best'? That's it isn't it! No one else cares about me! Not you! Not anyone!" Gilbert's voice was reaching hysterics at this point.

"That's not true! Lots of people care about you..." Roderich said, softly adding "I care about you."

"No you don't! Don't lie to me!" tears were beginning to fall from his eyes.

"I do Gilbert. I care about you more than you know."

"Prove it." the Prussian whimpered staring the brunet in the face.

Roderich almost squeaked but decided he had no choice. He had to prove it. Taking a deep breath he gathered his courage, ignored the risks, and kisses the crying albino.

Gilbert's eye's widened in surprise. That was the last thing he had been expecting but it felt good. Better than all the times he had ever kisses Ivan. It just felt so, right. Finally giving in to the kiss, he kissed back wrapping his arms around Roderich's neck.

It was then a blood curdling snarl ripped through the room.

* * *

Disturbing fact about this chapter: There are exactly 666 words in it.

Just thought I'd let you all know.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh no..." Gilbert breathed, turning his head to face the doorway.

"Ivan stood there, violently murderous rage rippling off him in bone chilling waves.

"I knew it." he spat, thundering over, wrenching the albino from the Austrians arms. He grabbed Gilbert's face and forced him to look him in the eyes "You are mine, you worthless whore. I won't let anyone have you. Ever."

"You cant control him. He's a free person!" Roderich argued, fighting back his fear of the large man.

"Nyet, he is not. I will do what I like with him. Now fuck off home wrecker."

"Your home was already wrecked. I did nothing to it.

Ivan howled with rage at the comment and punched the brunet making him fall to the floor, glasses shattering. Snarling at him he turned to the crying silverette and yelled at him, causing him to cry harder.

"Does it make you feel like a man when you make him cry?" Roderich said, spitting up blood.

"You don't know what I've been through! You don't know what I've done for him! You have no right to judge me!" I van cried, throwing Gilbert into the hallway.

"I may not know those things but I do know that one day soon he is going to leave you and you won't be able to stop him." he said, voice low.

"He will /never/ leave me." Ivan hissed and stormed out of the room.

When he was out he grabbed Gilbert by his short silver locks and dragged him across the floor towards the door. Roderich managed to barely make out the timid 'help' he mouthed before they vanished outside.

* * *

Everyone thank Blood Promises for getting you the last two chapters! She said I should upload them now and so I did! i hope you enjoy them next chapter is the last chapter!


	6. Requiem

Gilbert ran down the hall of his house towards his bedroom hoping to reach it in time and lock himself in. He had fought free and ran from Ivan the moment he had gotten inside. He was scared. Scared than usual.

There was something different this time. Normally he could feel that Ivan still loved him when he hit him, but he didn't feel that love anymore. All he felt was pain, physical and emotional.

The silverette wasn't sure if he loved his boyfriend before, or if he ever had.

He made it to the bedroom door when he was grabbed by his hair and slammed sideways into the door jam, making him scream, blood gushing from the gash, tainting his hair. Shaking violently and crying he turned his head the best he could to look at Ivan. The Russian had a bright red hand print on the side of his face from where Gilbert had slapped him as hard as he could.

"Where do you think you're going?" He thundered, dropping the younger on the floor, kicking him in the ribs "You think you can leave me! You will /never/ leave me! You're mine forever! You promised me forever!" he was in hysterics as he continued kicking breaking every one of Gilbert's ribs, making him cough up profuse amounts of blood.

Laying on the floor in a slowly growing puddle of his own blood the abused man writhed and sobbed in dizzying pain, barely able to see or breath. Some how he managed to let a broken apology escape his trembling lips. He hoped it would make Ivan calm slightly, but it only made things worse.

"Your sorry! Your! Sorry! Bullshit! You aren't sorry! Not yet." his voice became cold and emotionless during the last part. Those two words scared Gilbert so bad that despite the pain and muscle spasms he was having he forced himself onto his hands and knees, planning to attempt to crawl away.

Before he could move though, the blond stepped on his left hand, crushing the bones, breaking every finger. Gilbert screamed again. The pain cleared his fuzzy mind long enough for him to push Ivan away and crawl under the bed, cradling his left hand.

He could hear his boyfriend screaming for him to get out from under the bad but he ignored him instead staring at his hand in heart broken horror.

He would never play the violin again. There was no way his hand could be repaired, it was too far gone. Ivan had ruined him. Destroyed everything about him.

Before Gilbert met him he was happy, narcissistic, and talented.

Ivan took his happiness and replaced it with depression and heartache.

Ivan took his self confide and shattered it into dust letting it blow away with the years, filling its spot with doubt and self loathing.

Now, now he took his talent. The only thing he still held pride in. still cared about in this world! It was gone. Broken into pieces just like his left his hand. Nothing mattered anymore.

He had finally stopped crying. He couldn't cry anymore. His heart had died.

Just when he was about to crawl out, the mattress was thrown off the bed and the frame was flipped to the side with a crash, exposing the albinos curled up bloody form staring up dully.

"When I tell you something you listen!" Ivan spat, lifting him by the throat.

"Nein."

"What was that!"

"Nein. The whisper came again "I won't listen to you. Nothing you do to me hurts. Because I. Don't. Love. You." he punctuated each word as if it were a blade, gradually stabbing the blond deeper in the heart, before he spat blood in his face.

Ivan just stared at him, trembling, tears filling his eye, before his hand's twitched and tightened, cutting off Gilbert's air supply and snapping his neck. The young violinist went limp in seconds.

He was dead.

Ivan finally stared to cry and sat on the floor cradling the white man in his arms, the moonlight making his blood spattered skin glow.

When the cops arrived just minutes later they were instantly uncomfortable by the unnatural silence that surrounded the house. The door was wide open so they went in and searched the house.

They found Ivan sitting on the floor rocking back and forth, still holding his dead love, stroking his cold lifeless, cheek.

"Shhh he's sleeping." The Russian said to the cops before setting Gilbert down and standing up, walking over to them covered in the others blood.

The cops just stared at him in horror as he approached, one of them finally taking the initiative, slamming him into the wall where they hand cuffed him and zip-tied his arms together.

When he was completely bound they brought in the paramedics for young man on the floor, even though they knew it was too late for him.

He was already gone.

It was only a week later that the funeral happened. Many people were there, proving how loved Gilbert really was. They all felt a huge loss. No one could replace him in their hearts. The only consolation they had was that Ivan had received a triple life sentence.

Everyone agreed that that was better then the death sentence because now he would have to live, knowing what he'd did, what he'd lost.

When the funeral was over all but one went home.

Roderich remained.

Standing alone he brushed his hand on the bench gravestone that had been used, Gilbert's name carved into the top of it along with his birth and death date and a description of him before he fell to his knee's and cried.

He'd been fighting back his tears all week but know he couldn't anymore. He cried like he'd never cried before. "If only I had called the cops sooner. If only I had done something. If only..." he whispered to himself slamming his fasts down on the hard granit.

He stayed there until the sun began to set. Tired and shivering he walked to his car looking at the grave one last time.

When he did, a gentle breeze blew past him, carrying with it the sound of a beautiful violin.

* * *

Aaaaaand its over! I hope you all enjoyed this. I must say I enjoyed writing this.

Review or Ivan will break out of prison and SLAUGHTER YOU! -evil laughter- ... I'm tired... -disappears-


End file.
